King Zeke
Ezekiel Sunsky I (aka King Zeke) is a supervillain, and King of the Sun Sea Isles. This film-director-turned-monarch is a consistent presence in the world, primarily as an antagonist, but occasionally as a support character for when others dare to tread into his island nation! Biography Ezekiel Sunsky has always been someone at the centre of public attention. Whilst he was born into a family of relative wealth, his parents - rest their souls - were reasonably humble, and quiet in their existence. This is not a trait that passed on to dear Zekey. Whilst his parents had been relatively careful with their wealth, seeking to live quiet lives, their son had different ideas of the right way to run. Partying hard and seeking comfort in the praise of others, it wasn't long before the Hawaiian was attracted to the art of entertainment to really put himself out there. He saw himself as having an all-encompassing charisma, which put him in prime place to stand up before others and draw them in. Still... despite the love of the spotlight, he found that life as a performer was perhaps not for him. His ego was too large to be contained when stood against other actors - plus, he really didn't like being ordered around by whoever was in charge. As such, Zeke fell more naturally into the role of Director. It gave him the opportunity to be in charge, take credit, and also to occasionally take a step into scenes himself when he really wanted to. And it worked well! Ezekiel met with a degree of moderate success, making a name for himself and building up a small backlog of work. In particular, his special effects gained him a decent level of renown - helped sufficiently by his own powers, able to do 'slow mo' without the extra costs. Aaand then things got a little weird. Whilst on the set of one of his productions, he came to be contacted by a small group of islanders. To his surprise, they rather abruptly declared him King of their people. It was explained that in recent times, a great civil war had swept on through their nation, with royals killing royals and essentially wiping themselves out. Having traced the bloodline down, they had managed to track the family tree all the way back to Ezekiel Sunsky I - who by all rights was now officially King of their land! Not even hesitating to check if they'd got the right 'Ezekiel', the big cat jumped on the opportunity, demanding to be sailed to his new land, so that he may look over it and reign as King! Delighted by their new lord's enthusiasm, the islanders sailed him back to their land. Aaand boy was he disappointed. Whilst the Sun Sea Isles themselves were beautiful, the kingdom itself was in shambles, collapsed and destroyed buildings littering the area, with a population closer to being in the tens than in the thousands - this despite the land and resources to support many more. When questioned on the matter, the islanders had a pretty simply response - it had been a preeetty bad war. As it turned out, many of the royal bloodline were outrageously powerful, and the war between them had wrecked the civilisation - and the civilians - bringing it down to this point. Whilst Zeke felt rather let down by his supposed glorious kingdom being a wreck with a relatively small population, he was intrigued by this idea of power. And thusly, soon enough he began to take up his role of King, relaxing in the luxuries provided to him, whilst also training in the traditions of the land - or at least, the traditions he actually CARED for. Still, he couldn't help but feel a deep sense of disatisfaction. Whilst it was a good life, it was meant to be... y'know, better? He was a King! He wanted a kingdom! So more people would know how great he was and worship at his feet! As such he decided that there was only one solution... the kingdom would have to expand! All would be invited to join with the Sun Sea Isles! And those who didn't want to join the kingdom, well... They'd have to be convinced. Powers & Equipment Powers Motion Hesitance King Ezekiel has a rather unusual power involving the manipulation of time and kinetic energy around him. In particular, by holding his breath, Zeke can slow time around him, allowing himself greater control of his movement, as well as allowing him opportunity to respond and react to things he would otherwise be unable to. When he releases his breath, the same area rapidly accelerates through time, rapidly increasing his movement and ability to take action. Once the previously lagged time has caught up to itself, time around Ezerkiel returns to normal. Kinetic Burst Zeke is capable of 'charging' kinetic energy during slowed time to then release it at a higher impact during the ensuing rapid motion. This would allow him, for instance, to draw back a fist in the slowed time, to release it as a 'super punch' when time speeds up. Redirection In the slowed time, Zeke is capable of slightly altering the direction of objects and people moving within his influence. This essentially gives him the ability to do such things as curve bullets, force misses, or realign himself in the air for jumping attacks - all to a minimal but effective degree. Super Strength Zeke, on top of his time powers, has a small degree of super strength. Whilst not so great as to, say, lift a car, he certainly has enough strength that - with a bit of a run-up - he could shove said car over onto it's side. This combines well with his kinetic bursts to allow for incredible feats of power! Untapped Potential It is said that those of the Sunsky royal bloodline hold a great deal of power. Whilst Zeke certainly is decently powerful already... it's scary to think what he may potentially be capable of if there's some truth to that. Equipment Megaphone The film director often carries a megaphone around with him, shouting down it - often unneccesarily - to give orders, and to get his message out in public. Also, where all else fails, he can hit people with it. Comics * Sun Sea Assimilation - A three-part mini-series introducing King Zeke. Involves a team-up of various Last Call characters, in particular featuring The Andres as they battle firstly to recover their daughter, and then to save the city. * 'Lights! Camera!-' - A double-length one-shot special featuring Zeke. The issue follows Zeke attempting to organise a documentary about himself from behind bars, hiring on an external interviewer to question both himself and some of the heroes involved in Sun Sea Assimilation. The end of the issue has Zeke using the distraction of the film crew to make his escape - and prepare for his next venture! Trivia & Extra Info * Zeke has a large tendency toward talking in third person, and calling himself 'Zekey-baby'. * Every week, the people of Zeke's nation are expected to have a movie marathon night of his movies. Category:Characters Category:Villains